(a) Field of the Invention
Without utilizing external mechanical rotary kinetic energy or the power of an electric motor, the present invention utilizes a pressurized thermal energy fluid to pass through a heat exchanger (100) having a flowpath for passage of the pressurized thermal exchange fluid, and a fluid actuation device (200) installed in a fluid actuation device assembly (20) in series connection, parallel connection or series-parallel connection with the flowpath of the heat exchanger (100) for utilizing the pressurized thermal exchange fluid in the heat exchanger (100) to release thermal energy to a secondary fluid and for also utilizing the pressure of the pressurized thermal exchange fluid to drive a fluid actuation device (200) installed in the fluid actuation device assembly (20) to generate the rotary kinetic energy, thereby directly or through a magnetic non-contact insulation type transmission device (210) driving a secondary fluid pump set (202) to pump the secondary fluid to pass through a secondary fluid flowpath structure (500), (500) a secondary fluid flow guide plate (600), and the heat exchanger (100) installed in a building, the pumped secondary fluid then entering a temperature differentiation body space 1000 in the interior of the building, wherein a part of the secondary fluid with thermal energy passing the heat exchanger (100) and the temperature differentiation body space returns to a secondary fluid inlet port to again be pumped by the secondary fluid pump set (202) for partially circulating the secondary fluid.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat exchanger having a fluid pipeline for allowing thermal energy fluid to pass through often utilizes the external mechanical rotary kinetic energy or power of an electric motor to drive a fluid pump set to rotate, and then further drive the air flow to pass through the heat exchanger, thereby increasing the heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger. Primary drawbacks thereof are increasing the cost for installation and increasing the consumed energy. In addition, the air flow with thermal energy is pumped to an open space and a fluid return operation is not provided, and thus thermal energy is unnecessarily dissipated.